hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucky
General Bio Alias: James Buchanan Barnes Designation: Conditioned Powers: Master of hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, as well as being skilled in the use of military weapons such as firearms and grenades This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Captain America Comics #1 Barnes, was born in Shelbyville, Indiana in 1925. He is an orphan, the son of a soldier killed in training at U.S. Army Camp Lehigh in Virginia just before the United States' entry into World War II. As a result, he is unofficially adopted by the camp as a mascot. Nicknamed "Bucky," he takes to wearing a uniform and becoming savvy with the ins and outs of military life, even though he is a teenager. It was at Lehigh that he meets and befriends Private Steven Rogers, who by all appearances is the clumsiest soldier in the camp. This was at the same time that reports of the then-mysterious Captain America begin to appear in news magazines, and Barnes eagerly devours the accounts of this new hero. In 1940, Bucky accidentally walked in on Rogers changing into his uniform, thus discovering his friend was Captain America and insisted that he join him. He underwent extensive training and was assigned to be Captain America's partner. The military justified putting a 15-year-old in harm's way by using him as a symbol to rally the youth of America. They fight the Red Skull together, and Captain America accepts Bucky as his partner. In the closing days of World War II in 1945, Captain America and Bucky tried to stop the villainous Baron Zemo from destroying an experimental drone plane. Zemo launches the plane with an armed explosive device on it, with Rogers and Barnes in hot pursuit. They reach the plane just before it takes off. Bucky unsuccessfully tries to defuse the bomb, and it explodes in mid-air before reaching its intended target. He is believed to have been killed in action, and Rogers is hurled into the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. Winter Soldier Alias: Same as above Designation: Conditioned/Artificially Enhanced Powers: Same as above, but is now an expert assassin and spy and has a cybernetic arm that grants him superhuman strength and enhanced reaction time This Incarnation: Winter Soldier First Appearance: Captain America (vol. 5) #1 After the plane explodes, General Vasily Karpov and the crew of a Russian patrol submarine find Bucky's cold-preserved body, minus one arm. Bucky is revived in Moscow, though, as a result of the explosion, he suffers brain damage with amnesia. Scientists attach a bionic arm, upgrading it every time technology improves. Programmed to be a Soviet assassin under the code name the Winter Soldier, he is sent on covert wetworks missions, becoming increasingly ruthless and efficient as he kills in the name of the state. While a Soviet agent, he also has a brief relationship with The Black Widow. The Winter Soldier is kept in a cryogenic stasis when not on missions, and as a result has aged only a few years to a young adult since the closing days of World War II. At one point, he kidnaps Sharon Carter, an agent of the international espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and an erstwhile paramour of Steve Rogers. Upon her rescue, Carter tells Captain America the Soldier looked like Bucky. S.H.I.E.L.D. chief Nick Fury confirms the Winter Soldier's existence, but cannot ascertain his identity. Captain America confronts Winter Soldier and is able to successfully remind him of who he truly is. He later takes up a position under Nick Fury, and they attempt to save Captain America from his imprisonment following the super hero Civil War. Unfortunately their efforts are futile as Steve is assassinated by a brainwashed Sharon Carter shortly after. Captain America Alias: Same as above Designation: Conditioned/Artificially Enhanced Powers: Same as original powers, but now has a vibranium-steel alloy shield and a shock absorbing costume This Incarnation: Captain America First Appearance: Captain America (vol. 5) #34 Barnes learns from executive director Tony Stark that Steve Rogers had left Stark a letter asking him to watch over Barnes, and the mantle of Captain America should continue. Bucky agrees to become the new Captain America, but only if Stark guarantees him complete autonomy. As this arrangement is illegal under the Superhuman Registration Act, Stark keeps his support of the new Captain America secret. As Captain America, Barnes wears a new costume, laced with adamantium, and carries a pistol and a combat knife. He and his allies succeed in aborting the Skull's plans, and Bucky saves the Democratic and Republican presidential candidates from assassination, winning public applause. He also restarts his relationship with Black Widow. Superhero Squad Bucky currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line four times: *As Winter Soldier in the Winter Soldier Saga 4-Pack *As Captain America in the Captain America and Motorcycle 2-Pack *As Captain America in a shiny costume in the Raid of Enemy Headquarters 3-Pack *In his classic costume in the Battle at the Red Skull's Lair 3-Pack Images Category:Marvel villains Category:Marvel characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes